Weldeschtein Krom Raggs
Weldeschtein Krom Raggs is a minor character in the 07-Ghost anime and manga series. He was the King of the fallen kingdom of Raggs, (now known as District 1), before its destruction during the Raggs War, and was Teito's father. He appears only in Teito's dreams, flashbacks and memories throughout the series. A marriage was arranged between him and the princess of Antwort for political reasons, creating an alliance between the two kingdoms of Raggs and Antwort. Krom was slain during the end of the Raggs War by Ayanami, who was revealed to be his younger brother later in the series. Krom was the previous bearer of the Eye of Mikhail, before Teito, and he was forced to give the Eye to Teito to stop his soul from being devoured by Verloren. Etymology The name 'Weldeschtein' may come from the mountain in south Germany (the country which many aspects of the manga are based upon) known as the Wendelstein mountain.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendelstein_(mountain). It is the highest peak in the Wendelstein massif. Wendelstein 7-X is also the name of a nuclear fusion reactor being built in Germany.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wendelstein_7-X. His middle name, 'Krom', seems to be derived from German and is apparently translated as 'grey'. So the origin of his name can be the German word 'Chrom' (since there isn't any other similar and fitting word in this language). 'Chrom' is the German word for the element ‘Chromium’ which is of a silver/grey colour. The romanji form of 'Krom', 'Kuromu', can be split into the Japanese words 'kuro' and 'mu', which mean 'black' and 'non-existence/non-being/nothing' respectively. Appearance Physical appearance Krom appeared to be a tall man, estimated to stand at 5 foot 11 as he was shown to be only slightly smaller than Ayanami, and his weight is unknown, but he appeared to have a slim build. He had a fairly strong jawline, with a long, thin nose, small mouth and full lips. His eyes were narrow and brown in colour. His hair was cropped short, brown in colour and worn in a style similar to Teito's. On the whole, he looked like an older version of Teito, although Teito's eyes more closely resemble Millea's. Clothing He was seen wearing ankle-length robes that resemble the robes of a Bishop: a pale cassock with white trimming on the collar, as well as the insignia of the Barsburg Empire on the collar. Over this he wore a long white outer cassock that hid his arms, and two shoulder pads that extended to cover his arms. The cassock was held together with a loose belt. Krom's most distinctive item of clothing was the Raggs necklace he wore, which was large and golden and almost rectangular in shape with many charms dangling from the bottom. The recangular piece was decorated with metal-work that resembled the branch-like protrusions Mikhail creates and in the center is the Eye of Mikhail. As a king, Krom had a crown, but for some reason, he was never seen wearing it, and none of the other characters seemed to find this strange. Personality Krom appeared to have a very kind and empathetic personality, as he held no feelings of contempt for Vanessa when she told him she had given his child to the Pope. He was also very kind and caring towards those around him, especially his son, Teito, whom he always thanked for being born, and his beloved concubine, Millea. Krom was also shown to put the lives of others before his own, as when he learnt of Barsburg declaring war on Raggs, he refused to leave his people and flee, instead saying that he would stay behind and it is the people of Raggs who should flee to safety. He also asked his brother, Fea Kreuz, to erase his memories (very dear to him) of Tiashe so as to protect the boy from those who wanted to find out where and to whom the Eye had been passed on to. Relationships Family Teito Klein Krom loved Tiashe, who was born by the woman he loved the most, deeply, and he valued Tiashe's life above all else. He always thanked Tiashe for being born, and became frightened when he found out that he was in the hands of the Pope. During the Raggs War, Krom did all he could to ensure his only son's safety, sending him away with his best bodyguards, and asking his brother to erase all his memories of Tiashe, for fear that people will find and harm him. He was willing to surrender his possession of the Eye of Mikhail in order to stop his son's soul from being devoured by Verloren. Fea Kreuz Krom appeared close to his older brother, Kreuz, and was saddened when he realised that they may not see each other again after the Raggs War. He trusted Kreuz enough to entrust him with Teito. It seems that Krom knew Kreuz's true identity as the Ghost Vertrag. Krowell Raggs According to Millea, Krom loved Krowell, his youngest brother and the man who would later become known as Ayanami. It is as yet unknown why Krowell/Ayanami betrayed his family and killed his brothers. Millea Klein Krom and Millea loved each other deeply, and had a close personal relationship. When Krom proposed to Millea, it was snowing, and snow is seen as a symbol of love in Japan. Krom wanted to marry Millea, but was unable to, due to her status as a commoner. However, Millea didn't care and became a concubine just so she could stay by his side. Krom was very upset when Millea fell ill, and took care of her throughout her illness, also often visiting her with their son, Teito. Queen Vanessa said that the reason Krom loved Teito so much is because he was reminded of Millea whenever he looked at Teito. Ten years later, Millea keeps Krom in her thoughts, and says that Teito is the spitting image of him. Vanessa Antwort Vanessa and Krom's marriage was arranged for political reasons, to ally Raggs with Antwort. Despite the fact that their marriage was arranged, Vanessa truly loved Krom and called him 'dear'. However, although he was kind and respectful towards her, he did not return her feelings. Vanessa knew this and was almost driven to insanity as a result. Others Mikhail Krom was the previous bearer of the Eye of Mikhail before Teito, and handed the Eye to Teito to prevent Teito's soul from being devoured by Verloren. Krom's relationship with Mikhail has not been shown in much detail, but having been a bearer of the Eye of Mikhail, Krom presumably knew Mikhail's abilities and personality. Mikhail has not commented on Krom's death. Abilities and Attributes Krom was the former host of the Eye of Mikhail, before he gave it to Teito. It is unknown if he had a Zaiphon, or if he possessed any fighting ability, as he was not shown defending himself when soldiers attacked him. History Childhood Krom's history has been shown in short flashbacks throughout the series, and has only been shown in great detail in chapter 63-64. As a member of royalty, it is likely that Krom had a very privileged upbringing. At some point he inherited the Eye of Mikhail, and ascended the Raggs throne. Marriage In order to bring the two countries of Raggs and Antwort together, he married Princess Vanessa Antwort, although his true love was a woman named Millea Klein, whom he was unable to marry because she was not of royal blood. Millea became a concubine and gave birth to a son called Tiashe (later known as Teito Klein). Pre-Raggs War Because Krom could never love Vanessa in the way he loved Millea, Princess Vanessa was very bitter and jealous of her and Tiashe. She wanted to kill Tiashe, but guilt overcame her and she eventually could not do it. Upon being cheated by the Pope, she gave the child to him. Krom didn't know that the Pope wanted to revive Verloren, and he was tricked into making his son into Pandora's Box. The Pope asked him to use his powers to move Verloren's body into another coffin, and Krom did so, unaware that the Pope had put his son inside the coffin, meaning Teito was made into a human container of Pandora's Box. When the truth came out later, and Kreuz rescued Teito, Krom released his hold on the Eye of Mikhail and put it into his son's body so that the Archangel Mikhail will stop Tiashe's soul from being destroyed by Verloren's body. Raggs War When it was revealed that Barsburg had received the message of the Pope's actions, they began to attack, and Krom refused to escape to a safe place, saying that the people of Raggs should evacuate first. He opted to stay behind, and sent his brother, Kreuz, to take Teito to the God Houses, hoping that they will make it to Seele. He gives Teito one last goodbye message, thanking him for being born, and then asks his brother to erase his memories of Teito before he departs, saying that if he was captured, Barsburg could read his memories and discover that Raggs' national treasure, the Eye of Mikhail, was now inside Tiashe. The circumstances surrounding his death are still unknown, so far it has only been revealed that he was slain by Barsburg's Chief of Staff, Ayanami. Post-Raggs War The imperial army performed an autopsy on his corpse to search for the Eye of Mikhail.Kapitel 1 page 27, someone says "autopsies were performed on all of Raggs royalty". Appearances Synopsis Krom is mostly shown through Teito's flashbacks and dreams. In manga chapter 86, Krom also appeared in a flashback of Emperor Wolfram's. Quotes *'Seems like we get along well. To tell you the truth, me too, since I was young...' (to Emperor Wolfram, after seeing him holding a magazine about paintings) *'Tiashe...not being able to be by your side...makes being King a bitter thing...' (some of his last words to Teito) *'It's an honour to hear that.' (to Empress Dalia after she complimented him on a speech he had made) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Parents